tapefandomcom-20200214-history
Tape Wiki
Tape "Tape" or "Tape Rec" is an Internet myth of a mysterious VHS tape containing actual murders recorded by three or four young serial killers in the late 1990s. It has been said that the video tape was recorded with a 1990 Ferguson Videostar FC 31 VHS camcorder. The existence of the tape is still under heavy debate due to the scarcity of eyewitness accounts and valid information, some sources claim the digitalized version of the VHS tape is still available on the Internet. It is believed that the incident took place in Wichita Falls, Texas. Description The mysterious VHS tape has roughly an hour long runtime. It contains the brutal slaughtering of innocent individuals between August 1998 and January 1999. According to very few eyewitness accounts the tape started off by showing three men presumedly on a rooftop blabbering about the indisposed lives they're forced to live in a financially unstable city, they supposedly also address the issue of a special group of citizens that are deliberately making their lives Hell. One of the three men fantasizes over the idea of mass murder, the cameraman however remains silent. The rest of the tape's contents are described as; "simply madness". The first victim, a young man or teenager was kidnapped by one of the perpetrators and murdered in a cemetery. The next month a young couple were deluded into joining the men for a drug party. The woman was murdered outside the city on a highway, the man was set free. The men drove a black 1993 Mazda 626. No other valid information on the tape has surfaced, some people claim to have seen the hour long tape on Youtube. According to some of these sources the remaining recordings contained the execution of a police officer and five other people. Another source claims that the final murder took place on New Years Eve 1998 and the perpetrators took their own lives on January 1st, 1999. Screenshots The following two images are the only beneficial proof of the tape's existence. Some have speculated over the authenticity of the images due to the scarcity of the tape. Without a doubt both of the images have remarkable similarities to the information provided. The first image of the three men is clearly shot on a rooftop, the blurry skyline and city lights speaks for itself. The second image also applies to the information given. Far right bottom corner is a tombstone. The images were supposedly salvaged years ago from a now dead website. The owner of the images remains unknown. Search Attempts In 2006 a small group of Internet bloggers began a web-wide search for the tape, unfortunately not a morsel of data was recovered. The tape has since been officially declared lost. New Evidence In January 2019, a video was uploaded to Youtube containing audio believed to be from the tape. No source has been able to determine the authenticity of the audio. The image provided with the audio has a striking resemblance to the older image of the three men. Other Theories Supernatural Several supernatural theories were also put forward to explain some claims from viewers stating that several events as well as discussions concerning news, politics and sports were remarkably inaccurate from what was happening at the time. Some suggest that the video tape may have come from a moderately flawed alternate dimension, however other theorists disagree and suggest that the video tape never existed. Popular Culture * French film student, Jean Caron directed a documentary on mysterious phenomenas in which Tape was mentioned. * a South African film titled "Schlachten" based on the events is set to be released in 2019/2020. Category:Browse